


Falling

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angel Alec, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Winter fic, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Alec has a decision to make, return to Heaven, or fall to Earth. What should be a simple answer for an angel is complicated by a warlock named Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood / Magnus Bane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenia_che](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/gifts).



> Hello! This is a very late present to Xenia_Che! I hope you like it! 
> 
> As always this is beta’d by the amazing Thatnerdemily!

Alexander sighed as he walked through the crowded streets of New York. His strong, golden wings hidden under the thickest glamour known, even downworlders and those with the sight were unable to see the magnificence of the wings. That was just the way Alexander liked it. 

As the snow started to fall, the city seemed to soften, the loud horns and steady traffic muffled by the soft frozen liquid that fell to the ground. Alexander used to think the human obsession with snow was silly as it was just frozen water after all. Water was plentiful on the earth and water falling from the sky wasn’t a rare phenomenon, but now that he’d experienced the peace that came with snow, he understood. 

Glancing up Alexander noticed an abandoned church, something of a rarity in the mundane world of New York, but upon further glance he knew it was what used to be an institute. Stepping inside, he felt his father’s presence enter the room, causing him to focus on why he was walking to begin with. 

Two years ago, Alexander met a warlock named Magnus Bane. Fuelled by alcohol, magic, and demon blood, Magnus was one of the most captivating creatures the angel had ever seen. 

“ _ And who are you?” The warlock questioned as Alexander stared mouth a gape.  _

_ “I’m.. I’m Alexander,” He managed after a few tries. “And you are?” The man seemed intrigued by the lack of knowledge which caused him to smirk.  _

_ “My name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”  _

Alexander sat down on one of the abandoned benches in the chapel, the wood creaking under his weight. From that moment on Alexander knew that his required time on earth would be much more challenging than he originally thought. 

_ “Alexander,” Magnus whispered as they laid in bed, the sheets covering just enough. Alexander’s wings were wrapped protectively around them both. “You seem to have withdrawn, love. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Magnus asked.  _

_ “Magnus, I… It’s nothing, honestly. Just some personal stuff I need to work out.” Magnus frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  _

_ “We are in this together, Alexander. What’s wrong?”  _

_ “I… My father. He wants me to return home to continue my work there,” Alexander frowned and looked at Magnus.  _

_ “But it would mean never seeing you again and I’m not ready for that, but saying no to family is harder than I thought it would be.”  _

Running a hand over his face, Alexander frowned as he felt a familiar presence behind him. 

“Still keeping track of me, huh, Raziel?” Alexander turned and looked at his brother. The angel was much older than Alexander and had nurtured the young angel to the creature he was today. 

“Alec,” Raziel started. “It’s been too long. Father awaits your return.” Alec sighed and looked down at his hands. “You’ve… You’ve started to fall,” Raziel stated, almost surprised. “You’ve fallen… in love?” Alec winced as he waited for the backlash, but instead he felt the wood sag slightly under the added weight of his brother. 

“That changes everything, doesn’t it?” Raziel asked after a moment. “It’s no wonder that you haven’t returned.” Alec looked at Raziel.

“What do I do? I cannot go against the wishes of God, but my love for Magnus, it’s a fire I have not felt before.” Raziel thought for a moment before turning. 

“You have three options, dear brother. You can return with me to Heaven, never to see your love again and continue to do the will of God. You can fall, to be human and live a mortal life, but I fear that time would be short compared to your love’s eternity. Or you could choose to join the ranks of the nephilim. In today’s society, they call themselves shadowhunters. The Lightwoods have brought much peace to the race since taking over. Isabelle, the Consul herself, is in a relationship with a downworlder, a vampire, and the recent Dark War has dwindled their numbers. With my blessing, they should easily take you in as one of their own. You would not live a mortal life, but you would not live an eternal one either. You would be able to continue the will of God and be with the one you love. The Nephilim are not without their faults, but the choice is yours.” 

Alec thought for a moment. Leaving Magnus was out of the question, but could he still continue to do God’s will without direct contact with him? 

_ Alexander smiled as he opened the door to Magnus’s house. It had been six months since he’d met the warlock and slowly his days only brightened with him in it. The house was dark as Alexander entered, causing a deep scowl to flash across his face.  _

_ “Magnus?” He questioned.  _

_ “In here, love,” came the reply. Alexander walked into the kitchen to see a small table filled with his favourite foods.  _

_ “What’s the occasion, my dear?” Alexander asked, his mouth watering at the sight.  _

_ “It is our six month anniversary, and… I came to a realisation today.” Magnus whispered. “I love you.”  _

Alec looked at his brother. The institute they sat in had been abandoned, but obviously not forgotten by the nephilim, their low numbers being the reason it stood empty. Looking around, Alec sighed before turning to his brother. He knew at that moment he was ready to fall. 

*******

Alec smiled as he walked into his lover’s home. The newly made marks still red on his skin.

“Alexander? Is that you?” Magnus called from the kitchen, before Alec could respond the warlock walked into the foyer with a dish towel in hand. Seeing the newly printed blocking rune on his neck, the towel fell and Magnus stepped closer. “A rune? But these were gifts to the…” Alec smiled softly as he took Magnus’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. “You… you fell.” Magnus whispered. 

“I fell for you, Magnus, and it’s something I would do over and over again. My intended design was to protect humans, that is the will of God, but my passion was with you. By being nephilim, I can fulfill both.” Magnus looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes, tears threatening to spill over his own. “I love you, Magnus Bane, and I will until I take my final breath.” 


End file.
